Symphony of Love
by phoenixoftheflamexs
Summary: Naruto has faced many challenges his whole life, since birth the villagers have stayed clear of him. As the years went buy he created bonds with his fellow ninja and now after the fourth shinobi war everything is start to look up for him, now he s realising a certain kunoichi with lilac eyes is the girl for him. (Naruhina Pairing)
1. Chapter 1

_Scence: The Playground)_

"It was another beautiful morning in the village, the sky a clear blue. Today was a great day for a mission, if only Team 7 had one but Kakashi had told Sai,Sakura and Naruto of the slow pace of missions lately.

 **I've been hearing symphonies**

"Team 7 was off duty all week, Sai went off without a word to Sakura and Naruto. And with a full day ahead of them Naruto invited Sakura out for some ramen of which she told Naruto of the Medics in training may need her expertise in learning how to create anti-poisons incase another shinobi war broke out, so Naruto was left to his own devices...

 **Before all I heard was silence.**

"Naruto hated when everyone of his team mates had something to do but him, he could train? "No, I want to do something fun" he thought aloud. From the corner of his eye a flash of lavender caught his attention, "Hinata" Naruto called from across the kids playground.

 **A rhapsody for you and me. And every melody is timeless.**

"Hinata turned to the sound of a familiar yellow haired ninja calling her name. "Hello Naruto-kun" Hinata spoke softly and started to give a little blush creep over her whole face. As soon as Naruto was in front of Hinata, she could see something was troubling him and that alone worried her. "So... you got any missions today or..." Naruto cut off his sentence, not really paying attention. Before Naruto could say anything else Hinata chirped up "Naruto do you maybe...want to go for some...ramen".

 **Then you came and you cut me loose.**

Naruto didn`t know why he got so nervous around Hinata, sure during Pain`s attack on the village he completely lost himself to Kurama`s influence when he thought Hinata was killed trying to protect him and also during the fourth shinobi war Hinata was the one to knock sense into him when he thought of giving into Madara and Obito demanding he hand himself in. But today as soon as he came near Hinata all he could see was flashes of Hinata bloodied and beaten, his heart hurt at the thought of her getting injured or even worse killed because of him. "I`m falling in love with her" Naruto realised and it all was starting to make sense now, she was the first to acknowledge him as Naruto and not the Nine Tails. Thinking back to it, deep down he knew he thought of her more than just a kunoichi of the leaf village and he loved Sakura as a friend not a possible lover.

 **Was solo singing on my own.**

"Hinata felt at peace with Naruto-kun, just the two of them enjoying a bowl of ramen together. Since the war she barely saw him around the village, the first year was the hardest time for her and the hyuga clan who were grieving the death of dear Neji and the sacrifice he made to protect hi comrades in battle.

 **Now I can`t find the key without you.**

"From outside Ichiraku a lone ninja stood at the front of the ramen shop, using some form of invisible jutsu to spy on the new hidden leaf shinobi, the vessel of the nine tails appeared to be in deep thought while the dark haired kunoichi beside him was silently eating./p

"A sinister smirk appeared on the strangers face "Tonight I shall have my revenge".

 **And now your song is on repeat.**

"Hinata" Naruto spoke softly to the person who was playing on his mind for the last 10 minutes."Yes Naruto-kun, what is it?" The young hyuga said with a hint of worry on her features. "I was thinking if maybe some you`d like to go out on a date or something, with me of course" Naruto said through the lemp in his throat, scared of her rejecting him then and there.

 **And I'm dancin' on, to your heartbeat.**

"Of course, I`d enjoy that". Hinata blushed. "Great how about tomorrow after two, we can go to a big fancy BBQ house in the village". Naruto was beaming from ear to ear, finally getting a yes instead of what he thought might be a no.

 **A.N I do not own any of the character of this story**

"Hey boys and girls! Thanks for taking the time to read this story, I hope you enjoyed the first part. Please leave a review if you want to and continue to read what happened next.


	2. Chapter 2

**And when you're gone, I feel incomplete**

(The Hokage`s Office)

Later that night as the moon rose, casting slithers of light on the hokage monuments making them standing even greater a certain Hokage was deep in thought viewing a certain face carved in the rock. "Hmm, things are certainly quiet in the village lately, yet the paperwork never seems to stop" Kakashi contemplated, as his office door opened without him even realising.

Turning around in the chair Kakashi waited for his mystery visitor to appear from behind the door, only the silhouette to go by was difficult to make out in the dim little lighting of the doorway. "Who`s there?".Kakashi said with authority to strength his voice, this visitor was hiding their chakra signature somehow, something he himself hadn`t been able to master yet alone knew of any in the village yet capable of this?

 **So if you want the truth**

"Hello Lord Sixth". Came a familiar voice. A voice that belonged to a deadman…. "Obito...you're, I mean I saw….how I saw you turn to ashes?". came from a surprised Kakashi unable to rationally speak. Even though their was no mistake that the voice in fact belong to his fallen comrade, the shadow came into the light and as the light revealed Obito to be dressed in his old akatsuki attire as though brand new, and a feeling of danger started to encompassed the room.

The one thing that stood out the most was his face, gone was the face of his dear friend and comrade who sacrificed himself to protect Naruto and himself from Kaguya`s ash bones piercing them and in turn, turning them to ash as he make the ultimate sacrifice and chose to safe not only them but countless others. Now his face was undamaged by the boulder that all including himself believed to have crushed him not even a scratch mark on the left side of his face and a glimpse of red started to appear in his eyes **"The sharingan?"**.

"I see life has treated your well Kakashi, even getting the title of Hokage". Smirked Obito, no sign of friendship in his eyes only anger and something else...

 **I just wanna be part of your sym** **phony**

 **A.N I`d like to thank all the readers/reviewers out there reading and I`m pleased to think you took the time to sit back and read.**


	3. Chapter 3

**2 Months Later...**

"The village was on high alert,strong Lord Sixth Missing! /strongwas printed on paper, news bulletins.

"With no Sixth Hokage, Lady Tsunade was called upon to take back the title, Anbu were send to other village for find their missing leader and with the Fifth back the village would not fallen into mayhem.

 **Will you hold me tight and not let go?**

"It was dark and cold in the cave on the far side of the hidden leaf village, Obito had made sure to seal and ward all possible exists in case he was spotted. Finding a supposed dead man walking around would set off alarm bells and he would be followed and the plan ruined before he started to come together.  
First step  
"Take out the leader of the hidden leaf.

Second step  
"Find the nine tails jinchuriki (Naruto) and use him to destroy his once precious village.

 **Symphony**  
"So far step one was complete, Obito made sure to hide Kakashi somewhere no other could get to him apart from those with the sharingan could reach him. /p

"Now time to play the waiting game", an evil glint in his now fiery red eyes.

 **Like a love song on the radio**

Naruto and Hinata had hit it off great for a first day, even though it was his first ever date and he thought it went well.

"As the days turned into weeks and then into months, Naruto had never felt truly happy before and it was all thanks to Hinata and her will to never give up on her comrades and friends in battle. she was the one to snap him out of defeat at the sight of countless dead bodies scattered on the battle ground while Obito and Madara had him ready to surrender in exchange for sparring the few left alive.

 **Will you hold me tight and not let go?**

"Now when he came to think of it, if she wasn`t their with him...

"Naruto-kun". came a voice rushing towards him and breaking his train of thought. Hinata came rushing towards he at great speed.

"Hinata". He said cheerfully, before a look of surprise as she ran straight into him, knocking the both to the ground in a funny position with him having a face full of her stomach on his whole face and her turning that familiar shade of scarlet before quickly getting up and dusting herself off.

"Lady Tsunade is asking for you and I to meet her in the Hokage Office with the rest of team seven". Hinata says with a straight face.  
"Lets go then". Naruto stands up dusting off the dirt from his knees, taking hold of Hinata`s small hand he runs full speed with her trailing behind barely keeping up with his speed as they appear outside the door in a blur.

 **Faster than the yellow flash**

**Hey guys, thanks soo much for your feedback on this and you inspired this chapter. Don`t worry the next chapter will be up very soon and I`d like to know what you what like to happen to our character.**

 **comment what you want and we will make it happen. xx**


End file.
